


Try The Wine

by ThisPeep



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, dubcon, only very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a little out of it, and gets a bit affectionate. Sherlock ends up joining him and things progress quickly.</p><p>Warning for non-explicit, non-actual-sex mutual orgasm reaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try The Wine

“Sher~lock.” Jim purred, then started giggling madly. He nuzzled into Sherlock and pulled him closer. Sherlock failed to repress a scoff. Jim could be overly silly normally, but it was obvious he was more than a little drunk.

“How much did you have to drink?” Sherlock asked, giving Jim a reprimanding look. Why would he dull his intellect with something as basic as alcohol? It was pointless. And annoying. 

Jim didn’t seem to care through; he just blinked and peered up at Sherlock through dark lashes. “Enough.” He murmured, softly, and Sherlock felt as though Jim was talking about something else entirely. 

Jim leaned up and kissed Sherlock, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock pulled back. “For gods sake, Jim, you taste like a pub.” Sherlock sighed heavily and gently pushed a pouting Jim back.

“You often taste like ah… ashtray. You don’t see me complaining then, kitty.” Jim leant against Sherlock again and rested his forehead on Sherlock’s shoulder. He let out a soft giggle.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He did, however, concede the point and press his lips against the top of Jim’s head. Jim made a happy noise from the back of his throat in response, one that Sherlock recognized well and had a slight pavlovian affect on him.

Unfortunately, Jim noticed. He made the sound again, this time more drawn out and deeper. Sherlock swallowed thickly and accepted the openmouthed kiss Jim gave him. Slinked his arm around Jim’s hips.

Jim apparently had a brilliant plan, because he pulled back and reached over Sherlock, his hand returning with a bottle of wine. Very expensive looking wine. “Technically if you don’t have any, you’ll be taking advantage of me.” Jim pointed out.

Sherlock gave a huff of amusement and poured himself a glass. Jim watched on with a level of glee that could only be attributed to his inebriation. The wine was nice, if not a bit off-tasting. It took a while for Sherlock to place the flavor, and by the time he did Sherlock found himself not really caring.

“Jim, did you drug the wine?” He asked lazily, and got an impassioned headshake from Jim in reply. Sherlock raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Jim giggled again and then nodded yes.

“Oh- but not for you. I did- did… didn’t even know you were coming over until a lil bit ago~” Jim proclaimed, with a bit of effort and some slurring. He grinned afterwards and kisses Sherlock chastely. 

Sherlock was left feeling confused. “Why would you drug yourself? On purpose?” It wasn’t even an addictive substance that was in the wine- just something that made everything nicer. And a bit more blurry. 

Jim slipped onto Sherlock’s lap. “Escaping the tedium, my adorable little boy.” He nuzzled into Sherlock’s neck lovingly before he bit it, eliciting a sharp gasp from Sherlock. Jim chuckled happily. “Don’t wanna talk about it, though.”

Sherlock bit the inside of his lips and nodded slowly. “What would you like to talk about, then?” His words were starting to slur a little bit. Not the time to make any important decisions. Sherlock was also very, very grateful they were at one of Jim’s abodes. 

Jim kissed the wound on Sherlock’s neck, adding a hint of suction before he pulled away. “Mhm, you.” He kissed Sherlock soundly on the lips. “And why you aren’t calling me Daddy.”

Oh, there was one of those decision things. Sherlock could either apologize and call him that, or he could say because they weren’t in the right state of mind to do anything. The latter seemed like a bad idea, though. Stupid idea. Really, no reason for it at all. “Sorry. I forgot, Daddy.” Sherlock purred, and Jim giggled with delight. 

Jim made a comforting, shushing noise and walked his fingers down Sherlock’s shirt buttons. “S’okay, pet. Daddy forgives you.” He breathed, working his lips down the front of Sherlock’s throat.

Sherlock hummed in acknowledgement and Jim stopped his movements. Sherlock had to repress a dramatic sigh. “Thank you, Daddy.” He said, and then felt lips pull into a smirk against his throat.

Teeth digging into his skin made Sherlock give a low groan. Clumsy fingers undid his shirt buttons hastily and then slid over his bare stomach. However Jim quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Deep bite marks were left over Sherlock’s chest, blooding flowing from them freely. Jim lapped it up, sucking and purring and getting slightly distracted. Not that Sherlock was really arguing. 

He felt like a drug, like Jim was addicted to him and could never get enough. Sherlock felt a mix of being touched, feeling his lust increase exponentially, and oh _god_ , what did Jim just do with his tongue?

Sherlock must have reacted vocally because Jim did it again and Sherlock definitely moaned aloud that time. Wanted Jim to do that more. A lot more. So obviously he felt the tongue leave his stomach and slip into his mouth instead. 

Which was nice and then it was really nice because Jim was basically licking the inside of his mouth and his tongue was coated in blood. Sherlock could have sworn that before he met Jim he didn’t have a blood kink. Maybe it was contagious.

Jim purred happily. “D’ya want something, pet?” He teased, flicking his tongue over Sherlock’s bottom lip. Jim giggled and sat up, wriggling slightly in Sherlock’s lap. His pupils were blown wide and he was biting his lip seductively. 

Sherlock made a very soft whimpering sound. “More of that wine and more touching, please, Daddy.” He said plainly, and Jim grinned in agreement. He took a large mouthful from the bottle and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s. Giggled when some spilled from their mouths, causing more to spill.

“That wasn’t very effective.” Jim murmured, works broken by small giggles throughout the sentence. Sherlock rolled his eyes and took the wine from him, possibly drinking a large amount faster than he should have.

Jim’s eyes even widened in surprise. Clearly happy surprise, but surprise nonetheless. He grinned widely. Started mouthing at Sherlock’s neck while he drank. Moved up and started kissing the edge of his mouth. Sherlock pulled the bottle from his mouth and went to kiss Jim, but Jim took the wine. And a gulp of it.

Sherlock sighed heavily. Although he supposed it was slightly what he did. And watching Jim’s throat work to swallow the drink so quickly wasn’t exactly an unpleasant sight.

Jim licked his lips and used his finger to catch the wine that had dripped out, and then sucked it into his mouth. Rolled his hips down and let his head fall back. “Oh you are just the most perfect creature. Genius detective. Very sexy genius detective.”

Sherlock pulled Jim down into a kiss. “M’not sure I should compliment you on your criminal skills…” He murmured, rolling his hips up against Jim and tugging him closer. Much closer. He was too far away, much to far away. Always was.

Jim obliged him, setting a steady rhythm of rocking their hips together and lots of kissing. He was drugged out of his mind and all he wanted was Sherlock’s lips against his, possibly for the rest of eternity. 

Sherlock didn’t seem opposed. They both seemed more into making out then the sex related part. Or were those both the same thing in this scenario? Neither of them cared. More lips, more gentle rocking, more muffled sounds of pleasure.

It was giggly and lazy and there were far more slurred compliments than usual. Mostly revolved around intelligence, creativity, now and then proclaiming the other was perfect.

Jim pushed Sherlock’s hair off his forehead and kissed it softly. Peppered them down Sherlock’s cheek and down his neck. Reconnected their lips. Moaned into his mouth. Pressed himself closer to Sherlock, if that was possible.

It all blurred together eventually. There weren’t single moments, but an event that included different things. They were kissing and complimenting and at some point they climaxed and must have fell asleep at another.

When Jim woke up the next day he did so with a pounding headache and acute sensitivity to light- and such he and Sherlock had to spend the day indoors, under the covers, with the curtains drawn, curled together and chatting in hushed tones.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno i feel like really this is the closest to sheriarty fluff i can write so yeah here you all go


End file.
